I Have A Love
by chokyuri
Summary: Satu hari sebelum hari pernikahannya, sungmin justru kehilangan keperawanannya oleh seorang namja yang tak dikenalnya. Pernikahan itu tak terjadi dan kehidupan baru Sungmin dimulai.. / KyuMin love story / warning : author masih sangat pemula, jangan kecewa dengan cerita yg jauh dari kata baik !
1. Chapter 1

**I Have A Love**

Chapter 1

Happy reading^^~

.

.

.

.

"sungmin-ah, mau kah kau menikah denganku?"

Seketika tubuh mungil milik seorang yeoja manis bernama sungmin menegang. Terlalu tak percaya dan kaget mendengar ucapan barusan. Ia baru saja hampir terlelap sebelum seorang namja masuk ke kamarnya kemudian duduk di tepi ranjang pinknya dan mengajukan pertanyaan yang membuatnya kaget setengah mati. Ia kira namja itu sudah pulang dari apartemennya sejak tadi, nyatanya tidak. Pria itu ada dihadapannya kini.

Sungmin merasa kantuknya hilang seketika, ia memilih untuk duduk diranjang berhadapan dengan namja yang sedang mengajaknya bicara. Namja didepannya, namja yang sudah ia anggap seperti oppa kandungnya, namja yang ia jadikan tempat bergantung selama ini, mengajaknya untuk melanjutkan hubungan mereka ke arah yang lebih serius. Menikah. Hahahaha, konyol memang kalau ia menerima ajakan ini tapi.. untuk dirinya yang sudah terlalu lama menyusahkan, terlalu lama juga menggantungkan hidupnya tanpa ikatan yang pasti, saudara bukan, apalagi keluarga, sungmin mencoba memantapkan hatinya untuk segala resiko yang ia terima dan- ia memutuskan untuk menerima ajakan sakral yang seharusnya hanya akan ia dapatkan sekali seumur hidup itu.

"ne oppa, aku mau.." ujar sungmin. Mengangguk kecil dan mengukir senyum tipis di bibir ranum miliknya.

Namja itu tersenyum lega. setidaknya dengan cara ini, beban batin yang selama ini tertumpu dalam hidupnya sedikit berkurang. Dengan segera dipeluknya tubuh sungmin. Membuahkan senyuman manis tercetak di bibir keduanya, tanpa satu orang pun yang menyadari bahwa keduanya menyimpan ringisan kecil di hati masing – masing. Tak menyangka akhirnya mereka akan seperti ini.

.

.

.

.

"teruskan saja kyuhyun. Dan jangan harap appa akan menolongmu kalau kau dikeluarkan dari sekolah" ucapan dingin nan tegas itu meluncur indah dari bibir cho hangeng. Sang istri disampingnya hanya mampu meremas lengan sang suami yang sepertinya tak dapat lagi menahan emosi melihat kelakuan anak mereka yang semakin menjadi dan kelewatan.

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil, "hanya masalah sepele, appa. Kepala sekolah mata duitan itu saja yang terlalu membesar – besarkan, ck!" setelah berdecak, kyuhyun membuang pandangannya ke arah lain, kemanapun selain kedua orangtua nya. Menunjukkan secara tak langsung betapa bosan dirinya dengan pembicaraan ini. Jujur saja, kyuhyun sempat merasa senang dengan kehadiran orangtua nya yang bisa dibilang sangat jarang ke apartemennya. Tapi kalau sudah seperti ini, ia lebih memilih sendirian di apartemen dibandingkan harus menanggapi pembicaraan yang menurutnya tak penting.

"kyuhyun! Jaga ucapanmu" heechul yang sedari tadi mencoba diam dan menenangkan hangeng rupanya ikut terpancing kali ini.

"aku tidak akan dikeluarkan, tenang saja. Lagipula prestasiku cukup baik selama disana" ujar kyuhyun percaya diri. Dirinya memang bisa dibilang agak berandal disekolah, terbukti dengan masalah mulai dari yang kecil hingga besar yang sering ia lakukan, tapi tetap saja sekolah tak semudah itu mengeluarkannya dari sana. Bagaimana pun, kyuhyun telah banyak meraih prestasi akademik yang ikut mengangkat nama sekolah tersebut.

"terserah padamu kyuhyun. Appa hanya memperingatkan, dan... jangan menyesal nanti." Hangeng yang memang pembawaannya lebih tenang dibandingkan sang istri-heechul- memilih untuk membalas pernyataan kyuhyun dengan kata-kata yang terkesan tenang namun menusuk.

"arraso.." jawab kyuhyun malas - malasan.

Heechul yang melihat hal tersebut hanya dapat menghela nafas berat. Ia akui bahwa tak sepenuhnya kyuhyun yang harus disalahkan, dirinya dan hangeng juga patut disalahkan. Membiarkan seorang kyuhyun, anak tunggal mereka hidup tanpa pengawasan langsung dari orangtua selama belasan tahun. Bahkan kyuhyun telah duduk dibangku kelas 3 SMA saat ini. Bukannya karena kekurangan uang, mereka berdua bekerja karena memang sejak muda terbiasa untuk berkarir. Tak seperti wanita pada umumnya yang meninggalkan karir setelah menikah, heechul memilih untuk tetap berkarir dan bisa dibilang tak mengurus keluarganya. Jangankan itu, sekedar pulang ke rumah saja sangat jarang. Tak heran kyuhyun memilih untuk tinggal di apartemen pribadi, toh di rumah pun ia tak memiliki waktu bersama heechul maupun hangeng. Dan beginilah jadinya, kyuhyun mulai tak terkontrol.

"appa harap ini yang terakhir, kyuhyun. Kami pulang, jaga dirimu" pamit hangeng seraya memberi nasihat yang mungkin dianggap angin lalu bagi kyuhyun karena setelah ini ia pasti akan tetap membuat masalah. Setidaknya, heechul dan hangeng akan memarahinya kalau ia membuat masalah. itu lebih baik-menurut kyuhyun- dibandingkan ia menjadi anak baik – baik dan kedua orangtuanya semakin mengabaikannya.

"hm. Hati – hati" dengan gerakan malas kyuhyun meraih remote tv yang tergeletak pasrah di meja dan mulai sibuk menggonta – ganti channel. Sebenarnya ia sama sekali tak tertarik dengan tontonan didepannya, hanya saja ia terlalu malas mengantar kedua orangtuanya sampai kedepan. Lebih baik berpura – pura sibuk bukan?

Heechul menatap kyuhyun nanar. Ia sangat ingin memeluk putranya sekali saja. Tetapi ia yakin kyuhyun tak akan mau menerima pelukan darinya. Kalau sudah seperti ini heechul hanya bisa menyesali keputusannya yang mementingkan karir dibandingkan memberi perhatian penuh pada sang anak tercinta. tapi apa boleh buat, kyuhyun sudah terlanjur memilih untuk hidup sendiri di apartemen yang mereka berikan.

.

.

.

.

Setelah memastikan kedua orangtuanya telah pulang, kyuhyun beranjak menuju kamarnya. Kamar yang sepi dan akan selalu sepi. Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya, menahan gejolak kerinduan yang sedari tadi ia sembunyikan. Ya, kyuhyun merindukan hangeng dan heechul tapi apa yang baru saja ia dapatkan dari orangtuanya? teguran yang bahkan sudah terlalu sering ia dengar. Ia tak butuh itu, tak butuh berbagai nasihat yang diberikan hangeng. Ia hanya membutuhkan sesuatu yang hampir tak pernah ia dapatkan sejak kecil. Sesuatu yang- Hah~ sudahlah. Lupakan.

Kyuhyun merampas ponselnya yang kebetulan ia lihat berada diranjang king size miliknya.

"hae" sapanya setelah panggilan itu tersambung dengan seseorang di seberang sana.

"**hoi, kyu! Ada apa?" **

"bisa kita bertemu? Aku ingin minum" tanya kyuhyun to the point. Ia sangat butuh minuman beralkohol saat ini.

"**mwo? Ada masalah apa lagi? Mianhe, aku tidak bisa hari ini. Mungkin besok?"**

"haha.. biasa. Baiklah, besok. Di bar biasa" ujar kyuhyun memastikan.

"**arraso.. sampai bertemu"**

'klik'

Dengan sembarang kyuhyun melempar ponselnya. Terlalu malas untuk meletakkan benda dengan harga selangit itu ke meja nakas. kalau rusak tinggal beli lagi, begitu prinsipnya. Terkesan sombong namun begitulah cho kyuhyun. Tercukupi bahkan menerima uang dan fasilitas yang berlebihan sejak kecil membuatnya menjadi namja yang menganggap sepele segala sesuatu.

.

.

.

.

Sinar matahari menerobos masuk melalui celah-celah gorden berwarna pink yang menggantung indah di jendela mungil tersebut, mengakibatkan seorang yeoja yang sedang terlelap mengernyit dalam keadaan setengah sadar. Sungmin merasa tidurnya agak terganggu setelah sesuatu seperti menyilaukan matanya. Yeoja manis itu mengerjapkan matanya untuk menyesuaikan cahaya terang yang berada disekitarnya. Sudah pagi ternyata.

"min?" sungmin agak tersentak ketika mendengar suara namja dibelakangnya. Posisi tidurnya yang menghadap jendela membuat sungmin tak melihat siapa yang baru saja masuk dan berdiri dibelakangnya kini. Tetapi mendengar suara berat nan lembut itu, sungmin yakin itu siwon, oppanya yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi suaminya. Bahkan se-pagi ini namja itu sudah datang ke apartemennya.

"oppa.." siwon mendudukkan dirinya disamping sungmin.

"baru bangun, hm?" tanyanya lembut seraya mengusap kepala sungmin.

Sungmin mengangguk. "oppa tidak bekerja?"

"kerja. Oppa akan meminta cuti seminggu mulai besok untuk pernikahan kita dan tentunya kita akan bulan madu" ucap siwon dengan nada yang sengaja agak dibuat menggoda. Pipi sungmin memerah mendengarnya. Hal – hal manis semacam itu terlalu indah untuk dibayangkan apalagi ia akan merasakan 'bulan madu' itu beberapa hari ke depan. Besok adalah hari pernikahannya dengan siwon.

Dengan gemas siwon mencubit pipi sungmin. "kau istirahatlah. Jangan kemana – mana" seru siwon mengingatkan. Bukan bermaksud untuk melarang, ia hanya tak mau sesuatu yang tak diinginkan terjadi. Ia masih mengingat dengan jelas pesan orangtuanya bahwa seorang calon pengantin akan menerima berbagai macam kejadian aneh menjelang pernikahan, tak sedikit beberapa pasangan gagal menikah karena hal itu. Dan siwon tak mau hal aneh itu menggagalkan rencananya untuk menikah dengan sungmin besok. Setidaknya sungmin akan lebih aman kalau berada diapartemen yeoja itu.

"aku ingin ziarah ke makam orangtuaku. Bolehkah?" siwon terlihat berfikir sejenak. Ia merasa sangat berdosa jika melarang sungmin kesana. Yeoja itu sudah terlalu baik dengan tidak pernah mengungkit masa lalu mereka yang membuat semua ini terjadi, siwon cukup sadar akan hal itu.

"kalau kesana tentu saja boleh" jawab siwon mengijinkan dengan senyuman tulus di bibirnya.

"gomawo.." sungmin balas tersenyum. Siwon terlalu baik menurutnya. Tak mau mengingat apa pun kesalahan yang dilakukan namja itu di masa lalu. Dengan menampungnya selama belasan tahun dan membelikan apartemen sebagai tempat tinggal yang nyaman untuknya saat ini membuat sungmin yakin bahwa namja didepannya ini adalah namja yang baik. Mungkin kesalahan yang dilakukannya dulu murni sebuah kecelakaan.

"cheonma.. hati – hatilah min. kalau perlu minta supir untuk mengantarmu" tawar siwon, tak tega membiarkan sungmin pergi sendiri menggunakan bus. Kalau saja ia ada waktu luang sudah pasti ia akan menemani sungmin kesana, tetapi pekerjaan seminggu kedepan harus segera ia selesaikan hari ini mengingat ia akan mengambil cuti selama seminggu. Ia tak mau kececeran tugas ketika kembali bekerja nanti.

"tidak perlu. Aku akan naik bus" siwon mengangguk mengerti. Sungmin memang tak pernah mau merepotkan orang lain. Terlalu baik dan siwon sangat menyayangi yeoja itu.

"baiklah..." siwon mengecup dahi sungmin sekilas sebelum benar – benar meninggalkan kamar itu dan berangkat ke kantor.

.

.

.

.

Suara musik yang bergema memenuhi pendengaran seluruh manusia yang berada di bar tersebut. Termasuk kyuhyun dan donghae yang sedang duduk di pojok ruangan dengan belasan botol bir dan dua gelas beling kecil dimeja depan mereka. Donghae yang memang tak terlalu kuat minum hanya mampu meminum tiga gelas dan sisanya sudah pasti readers tahu siapa yang menghabiskan itu semua.

Cho kyuhyun.

Kepalanya serasa berputar. Ia terlalu banyak minum kali ini dan donghae tidak bisa melarangnya. Sifat keras kepala yang sudah mendarah daging membuat kyuhyun terus meneguk bir tersebut sampai habis walaupun penglihatannya sudah mengabur dan mulai mengoceh tak jelas.

Kyuhyun merogoh kantung celananya, mengambil dompetnya dan mengeluarkan beberapa lembar won untuk membayar semua minuman yang telah dipesannya. "hyung, ini. Aku pergi dulu" ucap kyuhyun seraya meletakkan uang tersebut dimeja.

"hey! Tunggu, kau harus pulang denganku." Seru donghae tegas. Kyuhyun tak membawa kendaraan dan donghae masih cukup waras untuk tidak akan membiarkan temannya yang sedang mabuk berat itu pulang sendirian. Bisa – bisa hal yang sangat tidak diinginkan terjadi. Dalam kesadaran penuh dan tanpa pengaruh alkohol saja seorang kyuhyun mampu membuat ke-onaran yang sangat di lingkungan sekolah. Apalagi saat ini, dimana kyuhyun baru saja menghabiskan puluhan gelas bir tanpa jeda.

"tak perlu. Aku akan pulang sendiri" jawab kyuhyun dan meninggalkan donghae begitu saja.

"ya! Kyu, tunggu!" donghae mencoba menahan tetapi kyuhyun mendorongnya dengan cukup keras dan mendesis dengan penuh penekanan. "aku sedang ingin sendirian, lee donghae-ssi" oh, kyuhyun memang sering membentak dan menurut donghae itu lebih baik dibandingkan dengan kyuhyun yang mendesis seperti barusan. Nyali donghae menciut seketika. dengan pasrah donghae membiarkan kyuhyun pergi entah kemana. Semoga saja tidak terjadi sesuatu yang buruk.

Ya, semoga saja..

.

.

.

.

"eomma.. appa... aku akan menikah besok.. hiks..." sungmin menangis. Menangis dengan keras didepan makam kedua orangtuanya. Bukan karena ia menderita menikah dengan siwon, tetapi ia sedih karena kedua orangtuanya tak akan pernah hadir di acara bahagianya. Pernikahannya. Dada sungmin terasa sangat sesak. Terlalu sesak hingga ia memutuskan untuk menumpukan kepalanya diatas gundukan tanah tersebut dan menangis sepuasnya. Biarlah hari ini ia melepaskan semuanya. Tak peduli langit yang mulai menghitam. Sudah enam jam ia duduk disini dan ia tak merasa bosan sedikitpun.

Isakan memilukan terdengar sangat jelas dan menyakitkan. Sungmin terus menangis dan menangis sebelum rintik hujan menetes dipunggung telapak tangannya. Seketika ia tersadar bahwa hari sudah larut, ia harus pulang. Bagaimana pun ia seorang wanita dan tak baik jika pulang terlalu larut apalagi ia pergi hanya sendirian. Dengan perasaan yang sudah lega, sungmin berjalan meninggalkan areal pemakaman tersebut.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun terus melangkah tak tentu arah, itu sudah terbukti. Jelas sekali kalau jalan yang dilaluinya bukanlah jalan menuju apartemennya tetapi malah sebaliknya. Pikirannya yang kacau ditambah efek meminum bir terlalu banyak membuat kyuhyun seperti bukan dirinya. Ya, ini sangat bukan kyuhyun. Berjalan kaki ditengah hujan yang terus mengguyur, dan yang parahnya ia tak tahu sedang berada dimana. Kyuhyun hanya mengikuti kemana kakinya melangkah. Tak peduli beberapa pejalan kaki yang memandangnya aneh dan suara klakson kendaraan yang ditujukan padanya karena berjalan melewati batas trotoar.

Kyuhyun memegangi kepalanya yang terasa sangat berat. Tak menyangka efek bir tadi akan separah ini. Perutnya terasa mual, dan ia langsung saja muntah di tengah jalan. Menarik pandangan beberapa orang yang menatapnya prihatin. Tetapi sekali lagi, kyuhyun tidak peduli. Karena merasa risih dengan tatapan orang – orang disepanjang jalan raya, kyuhyun memilih untuk berbelok dan menelusuri gang yang dikanan kirinya dipenuhi bangunan – bangunan tinggi semacam apartemen. Ia terus melangkah sebelum tubuhnya kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh. Ia tidak pingsan. Sekali lagi, kyuhyun tidak pingsan. Hanya saja ia terlalu malas untuk membuka matanya ketika seorang yeoja memapah tubuhnya entah kemana.

.

.

.

.

Siwon masih terfokus pada tumpukan dokumen di mejanya. Sudah pukul 9 malam dan masih banyak yang harus ia selesaikan. Matanya terasa perih karena terlalu lama memandangi monitor dan mengetik ini itu.

Ruangan kantornya sangat sepi. Tentu saja. Para karyawan telah pulang sejak pukul 5 sore tadi dan kebetulan hanya dirinya yang lembur hari ini. Siwon baru saja akan berdiri untuk mengambil minum sebelum mendengar suara-

'**PRANG!'**

Siwon melotot kaget memandang bingkai fotonya dengan sungmin yang terjatuh tanpa sebab dan pecah hingga tak berbentuk. Bahkan ia tak menyenggol meja sama sekali ketika berdiri tadi. Perasaan curiga memenuhi dadanya, namun sebisa mungkin ia meyakini dirinya bahwa tidak ada apa – apa dan memilih untuk memungut pecahan tersebut serta menyimpan foto yang masih utuh tersebut ke dalam laci.

"ya Tuhan, kumohon... semoga tidak ada apa – apa" doa nya dalam hati.

Sedikit merasa tak tenang tetapi siwon berusaha untuk mengabaikan kekhawatirannya dan memilih untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang sempat tertunda. Tanpa mengetahui ia akan sangat menyesali keputusannya ini suatu hari nanti..

.

.

.

.

Sungmin membiarkan tubuhnya basah terkena tetesan air hujan. Apartemennya hanya tinggal beberapa langkah dari tempatnya dan ia memilih untuk berjalan tenang seraya merasakan setiap tetes air tersebut membasahi seluruh badannya. Biarlah kesedihannya tadi ikut terbawa oleh air ini.

Sungmin terus melangkah tenang sebelum samar – samar ia melihat tubuh yang ambruk didalam kegelapan. Dengan cepat sungmin melangkah menuju seseorang yang sepertinya pingsan tersebut. Seorang namja. Terlihat masih muda, mungkin murid sekolahan. Tetapi tubuh tinggi namja tersebut membuat sungmin ragu dengan pendapatnya barusan. Sungmin menepuk pipi namja asing itu beberapa kali. "hei, sadarlah. Hei..." serunya berharap namja itu akan segera terbangun.

"ck.. kau merepotkan" ucap sungmin yang entah mendapat dorongan dari mana memapah tubuh lemas itu masuk ke apartemennya.

'**BRUGH'**

Sungmin menjatuhkan tubuh tersebut di sofa ruang tamunya. Dengan nafas terengah sungmin memandangi wajah namja tersebut yang terlihat sangat pucat. Mungkin saja karena terlalu lama berada di luar dengan hujan yang membasahi tubuhnya. Sungmin merasa agak simpati, tetapi ketika mencium bau alkohol yang menyengat sungmin mengernyit sebal. Masih semuda ini sudah berlagak minum bir, pasti anak ini kerjaannya hanya menyusahkan orangtua.

Sungmin merasa kesal karena namja didepannya tak kunjung sadar. setidaknya namja itu bisa pulang kerumahnya kalau sudah sadar tetapi apa boleh buat. Sungmin tak mengetahui alamat namja ini, lebih baik ia membiarkan namja asing ini untuk sementara sebelum menghubungi siwon dan meminta bantuan.

Sungmin baru akan beranjak untuk mengganti bajunya yang sudah basah kuyup sebelum sebuah tangan sedingin es menahan langkahnya. Sungmin tersentak. Secepat mungkin membalikkan tubuhnya dan entah sungmin yang terlalu lengah atau namja itu yang terlalu kuat menarik sungmin membuat sungmin limbung dan menindih tubuh namja tersebut.

Sungmin tertegun menatap onyx yang baru saja terbuka tersebut sedang menatapnya dalam. Dengan sekuat tenaganya sungmin mendorong dada namja tersebut agar dapat berdiri, namun tanpa diduga lengan namja itu sudah berada ditengkuknya bahkan mendorong wajah sungmin untuk mendekat dan...

'**CUP'**

Tubuh sungmin menegang. Seketika merutukki dirinya sendiri, entah hilang kemana kekuatannya untuk melawan, sungmin tak berkutik ketika namja asing itu melumat bibirnya terus menerus seolah tak memberinya kesempatan untuk sekedar menarik oksigen. Seperti baru saja tersadar akan kebodohannya, sungmin memberontak dalam ciuman panas mereka.

"hmmmmpttttt-"

Bukannya melepas, namja itu malah semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka. Sungmin meneteskan airmatanya karena merasa telah dilecehkan di apartemennya sendiri. Tapi sepertinya namja itu tak peduli, wajar saja. Namja itu sedang berada dibawah pengaruh alkohol dan pasti tak akan segan melakukan hal yang tidak – tidak.

Sekali lagi sungmin memberontak, ia memukul dada namja itu dengan brutal. Demi Tuhan, ia benar – benar sudah kehabisan oksigen. Apa namja ini ingin membunuhnya?!

"HMMMMPPT- ah!" setelah pukulannya tepat mengenai wajah sang namja, akhirnya ciuman itu terlepas. Dan kesempatan itu tak akan disia-sia kan sungmin untuk berteriak. "NAMJA GILA! PERGI KAU!" teriak sungmin murka. Namja itu hanya menatapnya datar tetapi penuh nafsu yang menggebu dan mengusap bibirnya yang sedikit lecet akibat pukulan sungmin.

Sungmin yang menyadari tatapan namja itu segera menjauh. Sialnya, namja itu mulai mendekatinya lagi. "JANGAN MENDEKAT, NAMJA GILA!" gertak sungmin mencoba menghentikan namja tersebut ketika punggungnya telah menyentuh tembok. Ia tidak tahu harus menghindar kemana lagi. Airmata terus mengalir dipipi sungmin, sungguh ia merasa sangat ketakutan.

"PERGI KA- HMMPPPTT.." ucapan sungmin terputus begitu saja ketika kyuhyun kembali meraup bibir ranumnya. Anggap saja sungmin gila, tapi nyatanya yeoja itu hampir terbuai dengan ciuman kyuhyun yang kali ini terasa lebih lembut dibanding dengan ciuman pertama mereka tadi. Lemas. Seluruh tubuh sungmin terasa lemas. Ia tidak mampu melawan lagi. Sudah seharian ia menangis dimakam orangtua nya dan itu sangat menguras tenaganya, ditambah dengan kondisi fisiknya yang melemah karena membiarkan dirinya terguyur hujan, jangan lupakan ia dengan susah payah memapah tubuh kyuhyun sampai ke dalam apartemennya, dan perlawanan demi perlawanan yang dilakukannya dari tadi membuat tubuhnya tak mampu lagi untuk memberontak. Apalagi yang dihadapinya adalah seorang namja, pastinya tenaga namja itu jauh lebih kuat dibanding dirinya.

Sungmin hanya bisa menangis. Mengetahui dirinya yang sebentar lagi akan hancur. Bahkan besok adalah hari pernikahannya, tetapi mengapa ia harus mengalami ini sekarang? ingin sekali ia memanggil siwon dengan sekuat tenaganya tetapi tidak bisa. Namja didepannya ini sudah melecehkannya. Tangan namja itu mulai menggerayangi seluruh tubuhnya, tanpa melepaskan ciuman mereka. Hanya sesekali memberi jarak untuk sungmin menghirup oksigen untuk bernafas.

'aku sudah kotor.. aku kotor..' batin sungmin hancur.

Merasa tak ada harga diri lagi. Satu – satunya yang ia sangat jaga selama ini direbut begitu saja oleh namja bejat dan parahnya namja itu dibawah pengaruh alkohol ! ya, alkohol yang terkenal mampu membuat seseorang lupa diri termasuk namja penuh nafsu didepannya ini.

Apa yang harus ia ucapkan ketika siwon bertemu dengannya besok dengan keadaan yang mengenaskan? Apa ia masih bisa berharap tetap menikah dengan siwon? Tidak. Tidak mungkin. Kalaupun siwon yang memintanya untuk tetap melaksanakan pernikahan itu, ia akan menolak. Ia terlalu tak pantas untuk namja sempurna seperti siwon. Kalau boleh sungmin meminta biarlah ia mati saja saat ini. Sungguh, menerima pelecehan semacam ini membuatnya gila! Benar – benar gila ! tak pernah ia membayangkan akan diperlakukan layaknya pelacur seperti saat ini. Bahkan ia tak mengenal namja ini, mengapa namja ini begitu jahat..

Sungmin tak mampu melawan ketika dalam satu hentakan namja itu telah menggendongnya dan membawanya masuk ke dalam kamar. Kepalanya terasa sangat pusing. Memikirkan segala yang akan terjadi selanjutnya membuat tubuh sungmin menggigil. Ia tidak siap. Dan sampai kapan pun ia tidak akan pernah siap mengalami hal ini.

'ya Tuhan, cabut saja nyawaku sekarang..' doa sungmin sebelum pingsan dalam rengkuhan namja asing itu.

.

.

.

.

**TBC / delete?**

Okay, anggap saja saya lagi stress karena bikin ff beginian XD

TAPI... tenang aja untuk rate akan tetap di T kok karena saya ga mau bikin yg lebih parah dari ini di chapter selanjutnya. dan perlu saya beritahu kalau tidak akan ada NC disini. Saya takut dosaaaa... baca aja ga berani apalagi bikin /elap keringet/

So, untuk para readers yadong mianhe karena harus mengubur keinginan anda dalam – dalam.. kkkkkkkk /dirajam/

Gimana dengan ff karya saya yang kedua ini? *wink* Kalau responnya banyak ya saya lanjutin, tp kalo tidak ya akan secepat mungkin saya hapus hehe..

Dan untuk ff pertama saya '**No Other Love (KyuMin)' **saya akan update final chapternya antara hari sabtu atau minggu.. ditunggu saja neeee^^

Okedeh, kayaknya cukup segini untuk chapter 1..

See you next chap \(^-^)/


	2. Chapter 2

**I Have A Love**

Chapter 2

Happy reading^^~

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun mengernyit tak suka seraya memegang kepalanya yang terasa pening ketika baru saja membuka matanya. Wajar saja, saat ini namja tersebut mengalami hangover setelah mabuk berat semalaman. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa pegal dan berkeringat. Berkeringat? Seingat kyuhyun ia tak melakukan hal berat kemarin, hanya minum bir bersama donghae, memutuskan untuk pulang sendiri, lalu... tidur, mungkin? Kyuhyun menyeka keringat yang menetes dari pelipisnya dan beranjak untuk mandi, ia harus sekolah hari ini. Walaupun sebenarnya ia masih sangat mengantuk, dengan terpaksa ia harus segera bersiap. Setidaknya ia sedang tidak ingin membuat masalah di sekolah hari ini dengan datang tepat waktu.

'**SRETT'**

Kyuhyun cukup kaget ketika menyibak selimut berwarna pink yang tadinya menutup seluruh tubuhnya yang polos tanpa sehelai benang pun. POLOS? Kyuhyun menggeleng merasa mulai tak waras. Baru saja kyuhyun akan kembali beranjak, tubuhnya tersentak ketika menyadari ruangan asing tempat ia berada saat ini. Sudah pasti ini bukan kamarnya, terbukti dengan cat tembok dan segala peralatan yang di dominasi warna pink. Tanpa kyuhyun sadari gerakannya barusan berhasil mengusik tidur seorang yeoja manis yang berbaring disampingnya. Dan kyuhyun semakin membelalakan matanya ketika dengan jelas melihat tubuh yeoja itu yang sama polos dengan tubuhnya.

'shit!'

Kyuhyun mengumpat dalam hati ketika jantungnya mulai berdegup kencang karena ketakutan. Berbagai macam pertanyaan terlintas begitu saja dalam benaknya. Bagaimana bisa ia tidur seranjang dengan seorang yeoja asing yang bahkan tak ia kenal? Apa yeoja itu yang sengaja merayunya ketika ia mabuk? Atau dirinyalah yang tanpa sadar membobol apartemen yeoja ini? Atau.. atau-

"aaaarghh!" kepala kyuhyun terasa sangat pusing ketika mencoba mengingat-ingat kejadian semalam. Kyuhyun menggeram frustasi ketika ketakutannya semakin menjadi. Melihat keadaan polos kedua tubuh mereka semakin memperbesar kemungkinan bahwa mereka baru saja melakukan hubungan seks.

Kyuhyun menyingkap selimut yang masih menutupi tubuh bagian bawah yeoja itu dengan kasar. Setidaknya ia ingin membuktikan sesuatu.

'**DEG'**

Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya sekuat tenaga kala menemukan bercak darah di sprei pink polkadot tersebut. Kyuhyun menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Ia yakin sebentar lagi ia akan dibunuh kedua orangtua nya kalau sampai kejadian ini terdengar di telinga hangeng maupun heechul.

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya. Mencoba untuk berfikir jernih, ia tak boleh salah bersikap lagi setelah ini karena sekali ia salah melangkah maka habislah dia. Kali ini kyuhyun benar-benar beranjak dari ranjang tersebut dan menuju kamar mandi. Ia butuh guyuran air dingin saat ini. Mungkin saja itu bisa mendinginkan kepalanya yang terasa seperti hampir pecah. Bagaimana tidak? Baru saja ia bangun dan masih mengalami hangover, tetapi kenyataan yang ada dihadapannya membuatnya tak lagi menghiraukan pusing akibat hangover tersebut. Karena kenyataannya ia telah melakukan kesalahan yang sangat fatal. Dirinya telah merenggut keperawa- Shit! Shit! Shit!

'cklek'

Sepertinya niat kyuhyun untuk mandi kembali tertunda. Ketika pintu terbuka, tepat saat itu juga ia menarik selimut pink untuk menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya yang tak tertutupi sehelai benang pun.

Seorang namja tinggi masuk dengan wajah pucat pasi dan melihat dua orang yang sedang bergumul dalam satu selimut di atas kasur yang amat sangat dikenalinya dengan tatapan tak percaya. Kyuhyun meneguk salivanya. Bagaimana pun dirinya merupakan satu-satunya orang yang harus disalahkan.

.

.

.

.

Sungmin mulai mengerjapkan matanya, menyesuaikan seluruh pandangan dengan cahaya pagi yang menerobos masuk dari jendela kamarnya yang tak seberapa besar. Baru saja kesadarannya penuh, sungmin merasakan tubuhnya sangat sakit terutama dibagian bawah pinggulnya. Sungmin meringis dan menyentuh daerah sensitifnya ketika mencoba untuk duduk dan bersender di kepala ranjang.

"hiks.. " sungmin menangis ketika sekelebat kejadian semalam terlintas dibenaknya.

'namja brengsek!' umpatnya dalam hati ketika merasakan perih luar biasa dan menatap dengan miris bercak darah yang menandakan keperwanannya sudah direnggut paksa oleh namja asing yang baru ia temui kemarin. Sekilas sungmin menatap ke bagian ranjang yang kosong. Bahkan namja itu pergi tanpa pertanggung jawaban apapun.

'brengsek!' sungin terus mengumpat dalam hati seraya memukul-mukul bagian ranjang tempat namja asing yang telah melarikan diri-menurut sungmin- itu tidur. Setidaknya yeoja itu masih dapat berfikir jernih untuk tidak melontarkan umpatan demi umpatan itu dengan teriakan. Itu sama saja ia membuka 'aib' nya apabila penghuni apartemen lain mendengar teriakannya dan melihat kondisinya yang sangat mendukung pemikiran mereka bahwa ia baru saja di perkosa. Oh ya Tuhan, mengucapkan kalimat laknat itu saja sungmin sudah mau muntah. Benarkah ia baru saja di perkosa?

Sungmin kembali menangis sesunggukan. Bahkan ia tak tahu akan seperti apa ia melanjutkan hidupnya. Satu-satunya penolong dalam hidup sungmin hanya siwon. Bagaimana namja itu saat ini? Bagaimana pernikahan mereka? Masih pantaskah dirinya mengharapkan pertolongan dari siwon? Sungmin benar – benar putus asa. Dengan gerakan lemah ia melirik ponselnya yang tergeletak begitu saja di lantai. Sekuat tenaga sungmin mencoba untuk turun dari ranjang. Ia tak boleh lemah. Sungguh, ia tak boleh lemah. Ia harus bangkit. Setidaknya ia akan berusaha untuk memulai kehidupan baru di tempat yang baru setelah ini. Tak mungkin ia masih berada di apartemen yang dibelikan siwon untuknya.

Siwon. Siwon. Siwon. Sungmin semakin menyadari bahwa selama kurang lebih 5 tahun belakangan ini hidupnya benar-benar bergantung pada siwon. Tanpa namja itu entah sudah menjadi apa dirinya. Sekelebat bayangan 5 tahun lalu kembali dalam ingatan sungmin, membuat hatinya terasa seperti diiris sebilah pisau berkarat. Hari itu. Hari dimana ia kehilangan eonni kandungnya. Satu-satunya orang yang ia miliki saat itu dan hari itu juga ia bertemu dengan siwon. Sungmin meremas bajunya dibagian dada, mencoba mengurangi perih dihatinya.

Dengan perasaan hancur sungmin mencoba menenangkan pikirannya. Mencoba melupakan kejadian itu. Sungmin menghela nafas frustasi kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di pinggir ranjang.

_28 missed call _

_From : Siwon oppa_

Sungmin meremas ponselnya dengan keras saat melihat nama siwon terpampang di layar ponselnya. Namja itu mencari dirinya. Tentu saja, hari ini seharusnya menjadi hari pernikahan mereka.

_***flashback 45 minutes ago***_

Siwon menghembuskan nafas frustasi ketika lagi-lagi sungmin tak menjawab panggilan darinya. Apa mungkin sungmin masih tidur? Tak biasanya yeoja itu masih terlelap sampai pukul 8 pagi seperti saat ini. Ia harus memastikan sungmin segera datang ke apartemennya untuk dirias dan mempersiapkan segala yang dibutuhkan yeoja itu untuk pernikahan mereka pukul 3 sore nanti. Namja itu memasukkan ponselnya, dan memutuskan untuk datang langsung ke apartemen sungmin.

.

.

.

.

'cklek'

Siwon membuka pintu apartemen sungmin. Tak biasanya apartemen ini masih sangat sepi ketika matahari sudah bersinar sangat terang. Biasanya ia sudah menemukan sungmin yang bersenandung seraya membuat sarapan untuk dirinya dan siwon. Ya, siwon selalu sarapan bersama sungmin walaupun tak selalu di apartemen sungmin. Sesekali ia yang mengajak sungmin untuk sarapan bersama di apartemennya.

Siwon meneruskan langkahnya menuju kamar sang calon istri. Tepat ketika pintu kamar berwarna pink itu terbuka siwon membatu ketika melihat seorang namja terlihat baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya. Namun bukan hal itu yang membuat tubuh siwon membatu. Disana. Tepatnya disamping namja asing itu, terbaring sosok yeoja yang selalu mengisi hari-harinya selama 5 tahun belakangan.

Nafas siwon tercekat, tanpa mengalihkan pandangan tajamnya pada sesosok namja asing itu. Siwon tak bersuara, ia hanya memberi isyarat pada namja asing itu untuk bicara di luar.

Kyuhyun memakai kaos dan celananya yang tercecer dilantai dengan asal tanpa berhenti mengumpat entah pada siapa. Setelah merasa sudah sedikit lebih layak untuk dipandang dibandingkan dengan tubuh telanjangnya tadi, kyuhyun melangkah keluar menemui namja tadi.

"ehm." Kyuhyun berdehem untuk memberi tahu namja didepannya bahwa ia sudah berada disini.

Siwon memutar tubuhnya menghadap kyuhyun.

"siapa kau?" tanya siwon sarkastik.

"kyuhyun. Cho kyuhyun" balas kyuhyun santai. Tak bermaksud menyepelekan, hanya saja kyuhyun mencoba menutupi gugupnya. Sangat tidak elit kalau ia bicara sambil terbata.

Siwon tersentak, merasa tak asing dengan nama yang baru saja ia dengar. Tapi ia tidak ingin memikirkan itu sekarang. Mendengar jawaban kyuhyun yang seolah tak bersalah memancing emosi siwon yang sedari sudah ditahannya. "aku tanya siapa kau baginya, brengsek! Bukan siapa namamu!" siwon mengepalkan kedua tangannya, bersiap untuk menghajar namja didepannya kalau saja namja itu masih menjawab pertanyaannya dengan santai seolah hal yang baru saja terjadi adalah hal biasa.

"aku tak mengenalnya" jawab kyuhyun jujur. Kali ini siwon benar-benar menghantam wajah kyuhyun dengan kepalan tangannya membuat tubuh kyuhyun yang memang lebih kecil darinya limbung, hampir terjatuh namun untung saja kyuhyun sempat menumpukan tangannya pada tembok disampingnya.

"Lalu bagaimana bisa kau di atas ranjang bersamanya?!" kepalan tangan siwon lagi-lagi menghantam wajah tirus kyuhyun. Kali ini kyuhyun benar-benar terjatuh.

"aku tidak ingat. Aku mabuk semalam" jawab kyuhyun seraya meringis ketika menyentuh bibirnya yang robek. Kyuhyun kembali berdiri. Sedangkan siwon, lagi-lagi namja itu tersentak mendengar jawaban kyuhyun. Tidak. Tidak mungkin. Siwon menggelengkan kepalanya mengusir sekelebat ingatan hitam kala itu. Ingatan yang mampu menghancurkannya jika seseorang berhasil membongkar semuanya.

Siwon menarik kerah kaos kyuhyun dengan kasar. "aku tidak peduli apa yang terjadi padamu, brengsek! Katakan. Katakan apa yang sudah kau lakukan padanya!"

"aku memperkosanya. Kau puas?! Demi Tuhan aku dibawah pengaruh alkohol kemarin!" siwon memejamkan matanya lama. Terlalu sakit mendengar kenyataan yang ada. Kenyataan bahwa ia tak mungkin melanjutkan hubungannya dengan sungmin. Tak ada pernikahan. Sungmin telah direbut sepenuhnya oleh namja sialan didepannya kini.

"kau bajingan tak tahu diri" desis siwon pelan namun sarat akan emosi.

" berhenti menghakimiku, brengsek!" hilang sudah kesabaran kyuhyun. Ia tidak tahu siapa namja yang berteriak padanya sedari tadi, tetapi kyuhyun merasa harga dirinya sudah diinjak-injak. Kyuhyun tidak tahan. Walaupun ia salah tetapi kyuhyun bukan tipe orang yang lari dari tanggung jawab. Sekali lagi ia tegaskan, ia akan bertanggung jawab! Tetapi belum sempat kyuhyun mengutarakan keinginannya untuk bertanggung jawab, namja didepannya terus-menerus berteriak padanya seolah tak memberikan kyuhyun kesempatan untuk menjelaskan!

"aku akan bertanggung jawab atasnya" ucap kyuhyun dengan lebih tenang dari kalimat sebelumnya.

Siwon mendengus seraya tertawa sinis menganggap ucapan kyuhyun hanyalah bualan anak remaja semata. Ia yakin namja didepannya ini tak lebih dari 20 tahun. "apa pekerjaanmu? Apa yang bisa kau janjikan agar ia bisa tetap melanjutkan hidup bersamamu?" tantang siwon

Kyuhyun sempat terdiam. Ia bahkan belum menyelesaikan sekolahnya. Tapi bukan kyuhyun namanya kalau tidak mempertahankan harga dirinya dan mengaku lemah pada orang lain.

"aku akan bertanggungjawab padanya dengan caraku" jawab kyuhyun tegas.

Melihat keyakinan yang terpancar di mata kyuhyun membuat siwon sedikit meyakini perkataan kyuhyun.

"aku akan tetap mengawasi kalian. Dan kau!" tunjuk siwon tepat diwajah kyuhyun

"sekali kau melanggar janjimu untuk bertanggung jawab padanya, aku tak segan-segan menghancurkanmu" kyuhyun membuang wajahnya kesamping, ia sangat tidak suka dengan cara siwon menunjuk wajahnya.

"kau tak perlu mengajariku" balas kyuhyun.

"ia harus hidup dengan baik. Kau harus ingat itu kyuhyun" kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan siwon sebelum ia meninggalkan area apartemen sungmin dan membatalkan semua yang harusnya terjadi hari ini. Kalau bisa memutar waktu, siwon akan segera menemui sungmin ketika bingkai foto mereka berdua terjatuh tanpa sebab. Seharusnya ia lebih peka kemarin. Siwon meremas rambutnya frustasi. Dan... satu hal yang harus ia terima mulai saat ini. Sungmin tak akan bersamanya lagi. Tak ada sungmin yang membuat sarapan untuknya. Tak ada sungmin yang datang padanya dengan malu-malu saat ingin meminta sesuatu. Tak ada sungmin yang menghias hari-harinya dengan indah. Tak ada sungmin yang tanpa ia sadari telah merebut hatinya sedikit demi sedikit. Tak ada sungmin yang... baru saja ia cintai.

_***flashback end***_

.

.

.

.

Sungmin tak mampu menahan airmatanya. Melihat nama siwon yang terpampang di layar ponselnya meyakinkan sungmin bahwa namja itu pasti sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaannya. Tapi apa balasan yang ia berikan untuk siwon? Bahkan dirinya sudah sangat kotor sekarang.

'**cklek'**

Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi samar-samar mendengar isakan tangis segera membuka pintu kamar mandi tersebut. Untung saja kyuhyun telah menuntaskan mandi singkatnya sehingga ia keluar dengan keadaan yang lebih segar.

"kau sudah bangun?" tanya kyuhyun kaku. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana harus bersikap. Setidaknya kyuhyun cukup sadar diri akan apa yang baru saja ia lakukan pada yeoja manis di depannya itu. Manis? Ya, cukup manis memang. Namun kyuhyun segera membuang jauh-jauh pemikirannya tersebut. Sungguh konyol jika ia masih membahas itu dalam keadaan rumit seperti saat ini.

Sungmin menatap kyuhyun tajam. Setetes air mata kembali mengalir tanpa sungmin sadari. Kyuhyun yang melihat hal tersebut mencoba mendekat untuk menenangkan.

"berhenti!" ucap sungmin hampir berteriak. Sungmin menarik selimut pink miliknya untuk menutupi seluruh bagian tubuhnya. Walaupun itu semua sudah tak ada artinya. Sungmin yakin namja didepannya ini sudah melihat semua miliknya semalam. Sungmin kembali menangis dengan cukup kencang.

Kyuhyun diam-diam mengambil langkah untuk mendekat. Tak tega juga melihat wanita di depannya yang terlihat sangat hancur. Tak secara fisik, tapi kyuhyun tahu batin yeoja itu pasti sangat hancur saat ini.

"kubilang berhenti! Hiks.. jangan mendekat, kumohon.." kali ini kyuhyun tak menghiraukan perintah yeoja itu. Kyuhyun semakin mendekat dan merengkuh tubuh yeoja yang masih bersender di kasur tersebut. Sungmin meronta mencoba melepas pelukan kyuhyun. Bagaimana pun ia masih trauma dengan sentuhan sekecil apapun yang diberikan namja asing yang baru ia temui kemarin ini.

"ssshh.. mianhe " kyuhyun mengusap punggung sungmin, mencoba memberikan ketenangan. Tak sepenuhnya berhasil karena sungmin masih mencoba memberontak tetapi setidaknya sungmin mau menyenderkan kepalanya di dada kyuhyun dan menenggelamkan tangisannya disana. Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukannya.

"aku akan bertanggung jawab. Aku janji.."

.

.

.

.

**TBC/end?**

Hey, I'M BACK!

Hope you like it ! ^^


	3. Chapter 3

a/n :

Cho Kyuhyun : 19 tahun

Lee Sungmin : 21 tahun

Choi Siwon : 25 tahun

Lee Donghae : 19 tahun

Lee Hyukjae : 21 tahun

Sementara itu dulu cast yang ada.. cast lain bakalan bertambah satu per satu.

Untuk yang bertanya tentang alur, flashback, dan sejenisnya ga akan aku jawab dulu, nanti ga seru lagi dong kalo aku bongkar semua di awal cerita hehe.. jadi sabar aja, pasti dijelasin satu persatu kok seiring berjalannya cerita ini.

.

.

.

.

**I Have A Love**

Chapter 3

Happy reading^^~

.

.

.

.

Sebuah kursi santai berwarna coklat yang terdapat disalah satu balkon terlihat diduduki oleh seorang yeoja sejak dua jam yang lalu. Tak ada perubahan posisi yang berarti, hanya terdengar sesekali helaan nafas berat. Sungmin terdiam di balkon kamarnya. Yeoja itu membiarkan hembusan angin menerbangkan beberapa helai rambutnya yang ia gerai begitu saja seusai berkeramas. Tepat setelah namja itu pergi dari apartemennya, sungmin segera membersihkan diri dan sedikit membereskan kamarnya yang jauh dari kata rapih. Tak lupa ia memasak makanan untuk dirinya tapi entah mengapa ia sangat tidak berselera untuk menghabiskan makanan tersebut. Menyentuhnya pun tidak. Mungkin karena tak ada sosok yang biasa menemaninya makan diruang makan kecilnya.

Sungmin tersenyum miris. Tatapan yeoja manis tersebut beralih pada secarik kertas yang sedari tadi berada digenggamannya. Namja itu sudah pergi entah kemana dan sungmin tidak mau tahu. Sungmin masih mengingat sebelum namja itu pergi ia diberikan secarik kertas berisi nomor telepon namja itu. Dibawahnya terdapat tulisan 'cho kyuhyun'.

Seolah ditarik kembali pada kenyataan, sungmin memikirkan bagaimana ia akan melanjutkan hidupnya setelah ini. Haruskah ia menerima tawaran namja brengsek itu? Atau membiarkan dirinya menjadi gelandangan yang hanya bisa meminta belas kasihan dari orang-orang..

Tidak. Sungmin tidak mau pilihan kedua. Tapi...

Sungmin memutar otaknya, memikirkan jalan keluar yang sedikit lebih mudah untuk ia jalani. Bukan ia tak menghargai tanggung jawab namja itu, tapi sungmin masih trauma. Sangat trauma. Melihat wajah stoic namja itu saja membuat sungmin gemetar mengingat kejamnya perlakuan namja itu padanya ketika mabuk. Walaupun namja itu sudah mengucapkan maaf berkali-kali tapi bekas yang ditinggalkan namja itu tak akan hilang dari diri sungmin. Sebuah bekas yang secara tak langsung dapat mengklaim sungmin sebagai milik namja itu seutuhnya.

Sungmin meremas kertas tersebut sambil menangis. Entah sudah berapa kali ia menangis sejak terbangun tadi tetapi airmatanya seolah tak habis juga.

"hiks.. eomma.. appa.. eonni.. mengapa kalian meninggalkanku" tanya sungmin pelan entah pada siapa.

Sungmin merasa hidupnya tak pernah jauh dari masalah. Kehilangan orangtua, kehilangan eonni satu-satunya yang ia miliki, dan kini ia kehilangan harga dirinya sebagai seorang yeoja. tak hanya itu, ia juga kehilangan penolong yang selama ini menopangnya. Kalau boleh sungmin meminta, ia benar-benar ingin mati saja saat ini. Bahkan sungmin tak tahu apa tujuan hidupnya sekarang, lebih baik ia berhenti saat ini. Ia memilih untuk lebih cepat bertemu dengan kedua orangtuanya.

'**ting.. tong..'**

Sungmin hampir terlonjak dari duduknya. Menyadari ada seseorang yang datang ke apartemennya, sungmin berdiri bermaksud untuk membukakan pintu.

'**ting.. tong..'**

Sungmin mengumpat pada bagian bawah tubuhnya yang masih saja terasa sakit sehingga ia harus berjalan pelan-pelan dan membuat sang tamu menunggu.

'**cklek'**

"hyukkie?!" setelah terpekik kaget melihat kedatangan sang tamu, sungmin berhambur memeluk eunhyuk dan menangis haru. Sahabatnya yang satu ini memang selalu datang tepat saat ia mengalami duka dan suka. Sungmin baru mengingat bahwa ia tak sepenuhnya sendirian. Ada eunhyuk yang akan bersamanya.

Eunhyuk yang memang sudah tahu apa yang terjadi hanya mengusap punggung sungmin untuk menenangkan. Dalam hati eunhyuk meringis melihat keadaan sahabatnya yang jauh dari kata baik-baik saja. Ia sudah mendengar semuanya dari siwon. Ia sudah tahu apa yang terjadi dengan sungmin, dan ia datang untuk menemani sahabatnya itu. Bagaimana pun eunhyuk tidak mau kehilangan sahabatnya sejak kecil, ia takut sungmin akan melakukan tindakan yang sangat tidak diinginkan.

"sssshh.. tenanglah min.. biarkan aku masuk dan kita bicarakan dengan tenang" bujuk eunhyuk seraya melepaskan pelukannya dan menuntun sungmin untuk duduk di sofa.

Setelah terlihat lebih tenang dari sebelumnya, sungmin membuka suara.

"hyuk, aku-"

"aku sudah tahu, min. mianhe aku tak bersamamu sejak tadi.. "

"k-kau tahu dari siapa?"

"siwon"

Sungmin memejamkan matanya. Mendengar nama siwon saja membuatnya terasa ditiban dengan ratusan perasaan bersalah. Jadi, siwon sudah mengetahui masalah ini. Apa mungkin siwon datang ke apartemennya ketika ia masih tertidur dan menemui kyuhyun? Ya, pasti seperti itu. Pasti kyuhyun yang menceritakan semuanya. Pantas saja ia melihat bibir kyuhyun robek dan terdapat beberapa memar di mukanya tadi. Itu pasti hasil dari kemarahan siwon. Sungmin menghela nafas berat sebelum bersender pada sofa dan memejamkan matanya karena lelah memikirkan semua.

"kau tahu kelas kita ada ujian praktek hari ini.." melihat sungmin yang seperti itu, eunhyuk memutuskan untuk mengganti topik pembicaraan mereka.

Sungmin menatap eunhyuk dan mengangguk. Ia ingat hari ini ada jadwal ujian praktek di kampusnya.

"aku akan mengundurkan diri"

"apa maksudmu?" tanya eunhyuk bingung.

"aku tak mungkin melanjutkan kuliahku, hyuk.. bahkan aku tak tahu akan tinggal dimana. Aku tidak ingin menyusahkan siwon oppa lagi. Setidaknya aku harus memikirkan cara membayar uang sewa apartemen yang lebih sederhana mulai saat ini" jawab sungmin tanpa semangat. Eunhyuk menggeleng dan merangkul pundak sungmin.

"min, namja itu akan bertanggung jawab padamu.. kau masih bisa melanjutkan hidupmu dengan baik.." eunhyuk berusaha memberi pandangan pada sungmin walaupun dirinya sendiri kurang yakin dengan keputusan siwon yang melepas sungmin sepenuhnya kepada namja asing itu. Ketika ia menanyakan hal tersebut pada siwon, namja tersebut malah membuat eunhyuk semakin bingung dengan berkata 'kurasa aku memang tak pernah bisa memberikan kebahagiaan untuknya'. Ya, begitulah jawaban siwon sebelum pergi meninggalkan eunhyuk dengan tanda tanya besar dikepalanya. Setahu eunhyuk justru siwon bagaikan malaikat di hidup sungmin. Namja itu membantu sungmin melanjutkan hidupnya selama ini tapi apa yang baru saja ia dengar sangat bertolak belakang.

"aku belum memutuskannya.. dia memintaku menghubunginya jika aku menerima tawaran untuk tinggal di apartemennya" sungmin menunjukkan secarik kertas tersebut pada eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk melirik sekilas sebelum meraih kertas tersebut dari tangan sungmin dan menyimpan nomor yang tertulis di ponselnya lalu mengembalikan kertas itu seraya memberikan ponselnya pada sungmin.

"hubungi dia, min. biarkan dia bertanggung jawab.."

Sungmin sempat ragu tetapi eunhyuk meyakinkannya dengan mengangguk dan menyodorkan ponselnya.

"**yeoboseyo" **tepat setelah terdengar sapaan dari seberang, sungmin menekan tombol loadspeaker agar eunhyuk juga dapat mendengar pembicaraannya.

"tolong kirim alamatmu. Mungkin aku akan kesana besok" ucap sungmin to the point.

"**nugu?"**

"sungmin"

"**oh.. kau tunggu saja disana. aku yang akan menjemputmu"**

Eunhyuk tersenyum kecil mendengar penawaran namja itu. Setidaknya namja itu tak seburuk yang ia kira. Sedangkan sungmin mengangkat alisnya bingung dengan cara bicara namja tersebut yang terdengar sok akrab.

"**jam berapa?"**

Sungmin melirik eunhyuk, meminta pendapat.

Dengan cepat eunhyuk menunjukkan delapan jarinya. Sungmin mengangguk.

"baiklah. Aku tunggu jam 8 pagi"

"**mwo? Itu terlalu pagi. Bagaimana kalau setelah aku pulang sekolah?"**

Baik eunhyuk maupun sungmin saling berpandangan dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"s- sekolah? Kau gila?!" tanya sungmin tak percaya

"**aku tidak gila" **

"bagaimana bi-"

" **bagaimana kalau jam 3 sore?" **pertanyaan sungmin tertelan begitu saja mendengar kyuhyun yang secepat kilat mengembalikan pembicaraan mereka ke topik awal.

"terserah.." jawab sugmin malas. Berbeda dengan eunhyuk yang tersenyum lebar mendengar percakapan singkat sungmin dengan namja itu.

"**okay"**

'klik'

Tanpa menjawab lagi sungmin segera memutuskan sambungan telepon mereka.

"kau dengar sendiri bukan? Bahkan ia lebih muda dariku.. oh ya Tuhan..." sungmin memegang kepalanya yang pusing memikirkan dirinya akan tinggal bersama dengan anak remaja yang seharusnya menjadi dongsaengnya.

"kau belum menjalaninya, min.. tak ada salahnya mencoba. Kurasa ia tak seburuk yang kita kira.."

"apa yang bisa aku harapkan dari seorang bocah yang bahkan masih bersekolah, hyuk?" tanya sungmin frustasi yang dibalas dengan tatapan prihatin dari sahabatnya.

"aku yakin siwon tak akan membiarkanmu begitu saja, min. ia pasti tetap mengawasimu walaupun kau tinggal bersama namja itu"

Sungmin mengangguk lemah dan berdoa dalam hati agar ia bisa melalui semua ini...

.

.

.

.

Keadaan apartemen mungil tersebut tak banyak berubah, hanya barang-barang pribadi sungmin yang tak terlihat lagi disana, sisanya adalah barang-barang siwon dan sungmin sengaja membiarkannya disana. semalaman ia tak dapat tidur memikirkan besok ia akan tinggal diapartemen baru bersama seorang namja! Tak pernah terlintas di benak sungmin kalau akan jadi begini hidupnya. Ia memutuskan untuk mulai merapihkan beberapa barangnya untuk dimasukkan ke dalam dua koper besar. Sungmin melirik jam yang melingkar indah di lengan putih mulusnya. Sudah jam 4 dan namja yang ditunggunya belum juga datang. Sungmin mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi kontak yang baru saja ia simpan- oh ralat!- eunhyuk simpan diponselnya.

"**oh! Sungmin?"**

"kau dimana?!" tanya sungmin kesal. Ia sudah menunggu dari jam 2 siang!

"**mianhe, aku lupa menjemputmu. Aku akan kesana, 15 menit lagi aku sampai" **

"aku tunggu."

'klik'

.

.

.

.

"KAU SERIUS?!"

kyuhyun berdecak malas mendengar teriakan donghae yang menggema sampai satu kafe.

"kau sama sekali tak membantu, ikan!" dengan cepat donghae menghindar sebelum kepalan tangan kyuhyun mendarat dikepalanya.

"jangan sekali-kali meniru tindakanku, evil! Aku satu tahun diatasmu, dan hanya aku yang berhak menjitak disini hahahaha..." kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas.

Disinilah mereka. Tepat setelah bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, donghae yang sedari pagi tak berhenti mengoceh menanyakan kejadian semalam akhirnya mengajak kyuhyun untuk mengobrol di kafe. Dan ketika kyuhyun menceritakan semuanya dengan jelas, dari awal sampai akhir, donghae malah berteriak seperti tadi.

"kyuhyun" panggil donghae. Kyuhyun mencibir dalam hati menyadari perubahan nada suara donghae yang sangat drastis. Tepatnya saat ini namja itu terdengar seperti akan mengintrogasi dirinya.

"hm?"

"kau serius akan bertanggung jawab?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"bagaimana kalau ahjussi dan ahjumma sampai tahu kau tinggal bersama seorang yeoja di apartemenmu?"

Yap. Itulah pertanyaan yang paling dinantikan kyuhyun. Ia yakin cepat atau lambat orangtua nya akan tahu akan masalah ini dan hebatnya kyuhyun belum mendapatkan solusi sampai sekarang.

"aku belum memikirkan kesana"

"bodoh!"

Kyuhyun menatap donghae bingung.

"kau bodoh, kyuhyun. Kau menyetujui wanita itu untuk tinggal bersamamu tapi kau belum memikirkan resiko terbesarnya kalau ia tinggal disana"

"aku tahu, hae.. tapi aku ingin meyakinkan yeoja itu kalau aku bukan namja brengsek yang lari dari masalah. Dan- dan kurasa satu-satunya cara adalah membiarkan dia tinggal bersamaku"

Tepukan tangan donghae terdengar.

"pemikiran yang hebat, cho kyuhyun. Terdengar sangaaatttt bijakasana. Dan kalau sampai ahjussi mengancam untuk membunuhmu, ketika saat itu tiba jangan harap aku akan membelamu"

Kyuhyun menatap donghae dengan sengit.

"apa?! Kau tidak terima aku bicara seperti itu?! Lebih baik kita mengambil kemungkinan terburuk saat ini."

Kyuhyun mendesah. Donghae benar. Ia harus memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk.

"aku akan memikirkannya nanti. Kuharap kau mau membantuku, hae.."

"ck. Aku tak sejahat itu, evil! Aku hanya mengancammu tadi" donghae menghela nafas dan meraih secangkir white coffee yang ia pesan.

Kyuhyun terkekeh.

"aku tak pernah salah memilih satu sahabat dari kecil" ucap kyuhyun berlebihan membuat donghae meliriknya geli.

"simpan bualanmu, cho!" hardik donghae yang dibalas dengan tawa keras kyuhyun.

'drrt.. drrt.. drrt..'

Kyuhyun melirik layar ponselnya. Sungmin . ada apa yeoja itu menghubunginya?

"siapa?" tanya donghae melihat raut wajah bingung kyuhyun

"yeoja itu" jawab kyuhyun singkat.

"loadspeaker!" seru donghae sebelum kyuhyun menjawab panggilan masuk tersebut.

"oh! Sungmin?"

"**kau dimana?!" **kyuhyun sempat kaget mendengar nada tanya yeoja tersebut yang terdengar seperti membentak. Kalau boleh jujur, kyuhyun hampir tidak pernah dibentak sejak kecil. Orangtuanya pun sangat jarang membentaknya kecuali ketika ia mulai bicara keterlaluan. Disamping kyuhyun, donghae menahan tawanya ketika mendengar kyuhyun dibentak oleh seorang yeoja. Diam-diam donghae mengagumi keberanian yeoja itu.

"mianhe, aku lupa menjemputmu. Aku akan kesana, 15 menit lagi aku sampai"

"**aku tunggu."**

'tuutttt..'

"pffttt-bwahahaha.. Baru kali ini aku mendengar seorang cho kyuhyun dibentak dan kau malah meminta maaf setelahnya.. hahahaaa..." donghae tak berhasil menahan tawanya dan mengejek kyuhyun dengan sangat puas.

Kyuhyun mendelik.

"apa salahnya meminta maaf? Aku membiarkannya menunggu lama."

"oh ayolah, cho kyuhyun. Sejak kapan kau mau mengucapkan maaf pada orang lain, hm?"

Kyuhyun terdiam. Benar juga. Kalau dipikir-pikir ia memang tak pernah meminta maaf pada orang lain. Kalaupun dirinya yang bersalah biasanya orang lain tersebut yang duluan meminta maaf padanya mengingat kedudukan kyuhyun sebagai pewaris satu-satunya Cho Corp yang sangat terkenal diseluruh penjuru Korea Selatan dan tak sedikit orang yang segan untuk sekedar berbicara apalagi mengajaknya berteman karena segala kemewahan dan segala sesuatu yang nyaris sempurna dimiliki oleh seorang cho kyuhyun. Terbukti sampai saat ini hanya donghae satu-satunya sahabat kyuhyun yang paling mengenal segala sesuatu tentang dirinya sejak mereka masih kecil. Dan donghae tahu betul bahwa sahabatnya ini tak suka meminta maaf pada orang lain.

Tapi yang baru saja kyuhyun lakukan adalah meminta maaf pada sungmin. Hahh~ entahlah. Yang jelas tadi kyuhyun merasa harus meminta maaf pada yeoja itu, bela kyuhyun dalam hati.

"sangat tak penting untuk dibahas, ikan! Aku pergi"

Donghae terkekeh.

Setidaknya yeoja itu membawa sedikit perubahan positif dalam diri kyuhyun. Setelah menghabiskan minumannya, donghae meninggalkan beberapa lembar uang dan pergi dari sana.

.

.

.

.

Sudah lebih 15 menit dan belum ada tanda-tanda kedatangan kyuhyun. Sungmin benar-benar mengumpat kyuhyun dalam hati. Dengan sedikit kesulitan, sungmin menggiring kedua kopernya ke depan sebelum seorang namja dengan kaos berwarna biru langit dan celana jeans panjang berwarna gelap berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya ketika sungmin baru saja membuka kenop pintu.

"hey"

"tunjukkan aku dimana mobilmu" sungmin tak menghiraukan sapaan kyuhyun dan melangkah menuju lift. Kyuhyun melihat sungmin yang kesulitan membawa dua koper besar dan sebuah tas yang tak kalah besar tanpa sadar tersenyum melihat kegigihan yeoja itu.

"hey, biar ku bantu."

Sungmin yang memang sedang kesulitan tak menolak tawaran kyuhyun. Kedua tangan kyuhyun memegang kendali koper sedangkan sungmin menggendong tas ranselnya.

"disana. mobil ketiga yang berwarna biru" seru kyuhyun ketika mereka sampai di basement seraya menunjuk dimana mobilnya terparkir. Sungmin mengangguk singkat, dalam hati ia sempat terkejut melihat mobil yang ditunjuk kyuhyun. Ia memang tak terlalu mengerti tentang mobil tapi setidaknya ia tahu tentang mobil dengan harga selangit yang baru saja ditunjuk namja disampingnya. Audi R8.

Setelah meletakkan semua barang sungmin ke dalam bagasi, kyuhyun segera masuk dan duduk di bangku kemudi. Disampingnya sudah ada sungmin yang hanya menatap lurus ke depan.

"kau sudah makan?"

"sudah"

"kau ingin langsung ke apartemenku?"

"hm."

"hey.." kyuhyun memanggil sungmin, setidaknya yeoja itu harus menatapnya ketika diajak bicara.

Sungmin menatap kyuhyun.

"tak perlu terlalu kaku. Sebentar lagi kita akan tinggal seatap"

Sungmin memutuskan pandangannya dan kembali mentap lurus ke depan. Tak dapat ia pungkiri, dirinya merasa risih mendengar kata seatap yang digunakan kyuhyun. Seolah mereka baru saja membangun sebuah kelu- aish!

"aku tahu.." balas sungmin tanpa memandang kyuhyun.

.

.

.

.

"kuharap kau merasa nyaman tinggal disini"

Sungmin mengangguk. Ia memperhatikan sekeliling apartemen kyuhyun. Oh, bisakah ini disebut apartemen? Sungmin rasa tempat ini akan lebih pantas disebut hotel bintang 5! Segala macam perabotan yang ada sangat mewah. Terlihat sangat berkelas dan elegan. Sungmin semakin meyakini dalam hati kalau kyuhyun adalah anak manja yang tenggelam dalam kemewahan sejak kecil. Bagaimana bisa namja itu bertanggung jawab atasnya kalau semua yang dimiliki namja itu hanyalah warisan orangtua.

"ayo, aku tunjukkan kamar kita"

Lagi-lagi sungmin mengangguk dan mengikuti langkah kyuhyun sebelum menyadari kalimat yang baru diucapkan kyuhyun. Sungmin berhenti menyebabkan kyuhyun berbalik dan memandangnya bingung.

"k- kau bilang apa tadi?"

Kyuhyun mengangkat alisnya, bingung dengan pertanyaan sungmin. Bukankah tadi sungmin sudah mengangguk tanda setuju?

"aku akan menunjukkan kamar kita" ulang kyuhyun tanpa beban dan mengangkat bahunya.

"apa tak ada kamar lain disini?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng.

"baiklah.." Sungmin menghela nafas berat sebelum kembali berjalan.

.

.

.

.

"itu lemarimu" ucap kyuhyun seraya menunjuk lemari berwarna putih yang sepertinya baru saja ia beli kemarin.

Sungmin membuka pintu lemari tersebut dan menoleh pada kyuhyun.

"wae?" tanya kyuhyun yang merasa dipandangi

"mengapa tak ada bajumu sama sekali?"

"lemariku sudah cukup untuk menampung semua bajuku. Itu lemari khusus untukmu"

Sungmin lagi-lagi mengangguk. Tak ingin banyak protes. Begini saja sungmin sudah sangat bersyukur. Setidaknya ia tak harus hidup dijalanan dan menjadi gelandangan. Itu terlalu mengerikan menurut sungmin.

Entah sejak kapan kyuhyun sudah berdiri dibelakang sungmin membuat yeoja itu berjengit kaget.

"ya! Kau mengagetkanku!"

Kyuhyun terkekeh. "itu kau bereskan besok saja" seru kyuhyun sambil menatap koper sungmin yang masih tertutup rapat.

"wae?" tanya sungmin. Pasalnya yeoja itu tak suka mengulur-ulur pekerjaan. Menurut sungmin lebih baik ia membereskan semuanya hari ini karena besok ia harus kuliah pagi.

"aku lapar. Kau juga belum makan sejak sampai disini. Kajja.." tanpa aba-aba kyuhyun menarik tangan sungmin.

"ya! Kyuhyun!"

.

.

.

.

"kau memasak semua ini?" tanya sungmin tak percaya ketika melihat berbagai jenis masakan yang tersaji di meja makan.

"tentu saja tidak. Bibi Han yang melakukannya"

"kau menggajinya?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"hmm, kyuhyun"

Kyuhyun menghentikan suapannya dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada sungmin.

"ah! nanti saja." seru sungmin canggung kemudian mulai menyuap makanan ke dalam mulutnya.

"sudah kubilang tak perlu kaku seperti itu, sungmin. Kita sahabat mulai hari ini"

Mendengar pernyataan tulus dari kyuhyun, sungmin tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Kyuhyun balas tersenyum sebelum mereka kembali fokus pada hidangan masing-masing.

.

.

.

.

Entah siapa yang memulai kecanggungan ini tetapi kyuhyun dan sungmin sangat mengutuki atmosfer canggung yang sangat terasa. Mungkin ini bukan pertama kalinya mereka berada dalam satu kamar tetapi demi Tuhan! Keadaannya sangat berbeda saat ini. Kyuhyun waktu itu dalam pengaruh alkohol sehingga tak merasakan kecanggungan seperti saat ini. Kyuhyun meraih psp nya. Sedangkan matanya melirik sungmin sejenak yang masih terdiam duduk disofa kamarnya.

"kyuhyun" oh~ kyuhyun sangat bersyukur sungmin memanggilnya. Setidaknya mereka bisa mengobrol ringan dan menghilangkan sedikit demi sedikit suasana canggung diantara mereka.

"hm?"

"kau boleh menolaknya tapi kumohon agar kau memikirkannya terlebih dahulu.."

"katakanlah.." kyuhyun kembali menaruh psp nya ketika merasa mereka akan membicarakan hal yang serius.

"bolehkah.. bolehkah aku melanjutkan kuliah? Aku- aku mau menggantikan tugas bibi han agar kau bisa menyisihkan uang untuk biaya kuliahku" sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya. Merasa tak enak sekaligus malu.

"hah~" kyuhyun menghela nafas.

"k- kalau kau keberatan tak masalah. aku akan berhenti kuliah"

"bukankah kita sahabat?" tanya kyuhyun. Sungmin menatap kyuhyun dan mengangguk agak ragu.

"kau tak perlu menanyakan hal itu, min. aku sudah bilang akan bertanggung jawab padamu. Dan kau berkata akan menggantikan tugas bibi han? Kau membuatku terdengar sangat kejam pada sahabat sendiri."

Min? apa kyuhyun baru saja memanggil sungmin dengan nama kecil yang biasa digunakan eonni nya sewaktu mereka masih bersama-sama? Sedangkan kyuhyun, entah datang dari mana nama tersebut dalam pikiran kyuhyun yang jelas kyuhyun merasa tak asing ketika menyebut sungmin dengan nama manis tersebut.

"gomawo, kyuhyun"

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan menepuk sebelah tempat tidurnya yang masih kosong.

"tidurlah.."

Sungmin menggeleng.

"aku akan tidur di sofa.."

"aku janji tak akan melakukan apapun"

Sungmin sempat ragu. Bagaimana pun ia masih trauma, ia belum siap. Semua kejadian itu masih terekam sangat jelas.

Kyuhyun yang melihat keraguan di mata sungmin tak mau memaksa. Ia beranjak dari tempat tidurnya.

"tidurlah.. aku harus mengerjakan tugasku untuk besok"

Setelah melihat kyuhyun keluar dari kamar, sungmin berjalan ke arah ranjang kyuhyun dan membaringkan tubuhnya disana.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun tak benar-benar keluar untuk mengerjakan tugas. Faktanya ia baru saja selesai ujian semester ganjilnya beberapa hari yang lalu dan saat ini ia sedang bebas dari segala macam tugas.

Setelah bermain psp cukup lama, mata kyuhyun terasa berat. Ia mengantuk. Dengan perlahan ia membuka kenop pintu dan memasuki kamarnya. Sungmin sudah tidur dan kyuhyun tak mau membangunkan yeoja itu. Baru saja ia ingin beranjak ke sofa dan tidur disana tetapi kyuhyun membatalkan langkahnya ketika melihat wajah damai sungmin yang sedang terlelap.

Kulit putih mulus, mata yang indah, hidung mancung dan runcing yang terpahat sangat sempurna, serta bibir pinkish yang seolah menyempurnakan keindahan makhluk ciptaan Tuhan didepannya ini. Kyuhyun tersenyum ketika sesekali sungmin tersentak dalam tidurnya. Dan kyuhyun mengerutkan alisnya ketika melihat sesuatu yang tak asing terpasang indah di leher sungmin. Terlihat sangat mirip dengan benda milik sahabatnya dulu. sahabat yang meninggalkannya tiba-tiba. Entahlah kyuhyun pantas menyebutnya sahabat atau tidak karena kenyataannya kyuhyun sadar kalau ia tak sekedar menganggap yeoja itu sebatas sahabatnya.

Mengingat kejadian itu membuat dada kyuhyun terasa perih. Kyuhyun segera mengusir pemikirannya. Mungkin saja sungmin kebetulan memiliki kalung yang mirip dengan sahabatnya itu dan kalau diperhatikan sungmin memiliki sedikit kemiripan dengan sahabatnya. Wajah mereka sama-sama manis dan hidung mancung mereka serta bibir tipis itu sangat mirip. Kyuhyun mengusap kepala sungmin dan entah mendapat dorongan darimana, kyuhyun mencium dahi sungmin pelan. Tak berniat mengganggu ataupun membangunkan. Kyuhyun melepas ciumannya dan tersenyum sekali lagi.

"jaljayo, sungmin.."

Setelahnya kyuhyun menuju sofa dan tidur disana.

.

.

.

.

"sudah bangun?" kyuhyun yang baru saja menyelesaikan ritual mandinya segera bertanya melihat sungmin yang berada dalam posisi duduk di ranjang. Sungmin menoleh.

"baru saja. Kau berangkat sepagi ini?" sungmin sebenarnya tak ingin bertanya, bagaimana pun ia masih merasa asing dengan namja bernama kyuhyun tetapi ia lebih tak suka lagi kalau terjebak dalam keadaan canggung dengan kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terkekeh, "tidak juga. Entahlah, hari ini tumben sekali aku bisa bangun pagi" jawab kyuhyun jujur. Biasanya namja itu akan bangun setelah berkali-kali dibangunkan oleh bibi han dan tadi pagi ia sudah terbangun sebelum bibi han datang.

Sungmin mengangguk singkat.

"kau ada kuliah hari ini?" tanya kyuhyun ketika ia dengan santainya melepas handuk yang tadi ia pakai untuk mengeringkan rambut hingga seluruh bagian atas tubuhnya terekspos jelas dimata sungmin.

Dengan cepat sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. "eum, ya."

Bahkan pipi sungmin tengah merona sekarang. untung saja kyuhyun sedang sibuk memakai seragamnya sehingga tak menyadari tingkah gugup sungmin.

"kalau begitu aku tunggu kau di ruang makan, kita sarapan bersama"

"arraso.." sungmin mengambil handuknya dan segera melesat ke kamar mandi.

.

.

.

.

"sungmin, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya kyuhyun khawatir melihat wajah sungmin yang terlihat pucat.

"hm, kurasa ya" jawab sungmin singkat dan mengambil tempat duduk didepan kyuhyun.

"kau yakin? Kulitmu terlihat pucat" tanya kyuhyun tak yakin, pasalnya ia merasa ada yang salah dengan wajah sungmin. Kulit yeoja itu sejak kemarin memang putih tetapi sedikit kemerahan. Dan kali ini tak ada jejak kemerahan tersebut, hanya putih pucat.

"perutku sedikit bermasalah, tapi tak terlalu parah. Aku bisa mengatasinya nanti.."

Kyuhyun mengangguk, melanjutkan ritual makannya. Ia masih merasa sungmin membuat jarak antara mereka dan kyuhyun tak mau memaksa sungmin untuk segera merasa nyaman bersamanya.

Setelah merasa kyuhyun cukup yakin dengan jawabannya, sungmin mengambil makanannya. Sejak tadi sungmin memang merasa seperti tidak enak badan, apalagi ketika di kamar mandi ia sempat beberapa kali muntah di wastafel. Sungmin merasa harus berobat nanti.

Melihat makanan didepannya membuat sungmin merasa lebih mual. Sungmin menggigit bibirnya, melawan rasa mual tersebut dan memasukan sesuap nasi serta sayuran ke dalam mulut dan mengunyahnya perlahan, sebelum-

"EMPH-!"

"sungmin!"

.

.

.

.

**TBC/end?**

**Lumayan panjang kan? n_n**

**Hope you like it ! ^^~**


End file.
